Yoshi
For Melee fighter info, see Yoshi (SSBM). is a major character in the ''Mario'' series, who eventually spun off into its own series. Character description Yoshi is a dinosaur and is considered "Mario's Best Friend". Yoshi first appeared on Mario's first Super NES game, Super Mario World. In the game, the player played as Mario or Luigi, and were able to find Yoshi eggs, which would hatch automatically, revealing a full-grown Yoshi. Later in the game, baby Yoshis could also be found. The player could grab these baby Yoshis and toss them around like they could with a shell. They could also feed the Yoshi 5 enemies, which would result in the Yoshi maturing, allowing the character to ride the Yoshi's back. Also in the game, 4 different color Yoshis were introduced, each with its own special abilities, depending on what color shell it had in its mouth. The green standard Yoshi was the most common found color Yoshi. He grew wings and could fly freely when he had a blue shell in his mouth. When he had a red shell in his mouth, he could spit fire. Lastly, when he had a yellow shell, he could stomp the ground when he jumped. The color of the Yoshi indicated what his special abilities were when they had a shell in their mouths, matching the colored shells. No matter what shell they had, the blue Yoshi could fly, the red Yoshi could spit fire, and the yellow Yoshi could always stomp the ground. Yoshi then took the spotlight in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the SNES. As the main playable character, Yoshi kept all his previous moves (eating things) and added a few new ones (pounding the ground, egg tossing, flutter jumping). The game was a prequel of sorts to the Mario universe: Baby Luigi was captured by Kamek while being delivered by the stork, while a bunch of Yoshis discovers the missing Baby Mario and work to rejoin him with his brother. Yoshi went on to become a mainstay in the Mario series, as well as his own spin-off series. In the Mario sports games, he is portrayed as the speedy type - he may not have that much power, but he can get from A to B faster than most others. In Super Smash Bros. Yoshi makes his first appearance in a fighting game in the original Super Smash Bros. as a starting playable character. As the twelve-character roster goes, Yoshi is arguably the most unique. Not only does his shield not follow the same laws as other shields, but he lacks a triple jump - which he makes up for with a massive and generally safe double jump. These unique points make Yoshi a bit difficult for beginners to learn. Yoshi's in-game description reads: :Yoshi :Yoshi is the friendly dinosaur of Yoshi's Island. He began as Mario's partner, but has since built his own identity, and now appears in many games. He uses his unique ability to turn whatever he swallows into an egg as his foremost attack. Yoshis come in a rainbow of colors and are said to have a high IQ from a very early age. Yoshi is best known for his ferocious attacks such as, his exploding eggs, moon boot shuffle, Yoshi smash, his moon boot one two, and his big head. Yoshi also enjoys eating his fellow smashers and laying eggs with them inside. While not smashing Yoshi likes long walks on the beach and giving Mario rides on his back. :Works: :*''Super Mario World'' (SNES), :*''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (SNES), :*''Yoshi's Story'' (N64) In Super Smash Bros. Melee Yoshi returns in Melee as a starting playable character. Yoshi stays relatively unchanged, but is given a few new visual properties, such as a more realistic dinosaur posture and several new, unique techniques such as edge-canceled eggs. Although Yoshi can continue to double jump cancel, he continues to lack a third jump and is still unable to jump out of his shield, two things that are hard to simply brush off. That said, his unique shield physics, agile yet heavy frame, and somewhat powerful attacks are not to be shunned. Trophy Description : :*''Super Mario World'' (8/91) In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Yoshi once again returns as a playable character in Brawl. He appears in his more recent cartoony stand-up look from the Mario Sports and Party games. His moves are relatively unchanged from his Melee moveset, except for the fact that his Up Special Move, the Egg Toss, now acts somewhat as a third jump, as it has been seen to give him a little extra air/stall time. This is a welcomed addition for Yoshi, especially since the directional airdodge seen in 'Melee' has been removed, which previously aided Yoshi in his recovery. He also keeps the unique ability to be able to resist knockback during his second jump. Also, his Neutral Special Move, the Egg Lay, will leave his opponents stuck in an egg for a shorter duration of time than Melee. Trophies Yoshi has a trophy that is awarded each time the Classic mode is completed with Yoshi on any difficulty. See Super Dragon for the trophy description of Yoshi's Final Smash: A creature that hails from Yoshi's Island. Yoshis come in a variety of colors, and all possess gentle personalities. No matter what problems they face, they always look like they're having fun. Yoshis use their long tongues to grab and swallow fruit and enemies. They can convert what they swallow into eggs, which they then lay. They also give Mario rides. * SNES Yoshi's Safari * N64 Yoshi's Story Yoshi :*''Super Mario World'' (1991) :*''Yoshi's Story'' (1998) In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Yoshi returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U as the last announced veteran of the "original 8". Yoshi, like Bowser, experiences a major change in stance, as he now stands upright. Games *''Super Mario World'' (1990) *''Yoshi'' (1991) *''Yoshi's Cookie'' (1992) *''Mario Kart series'' (1992-2008) *''Yoshi's Safari'' (1993) *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' (1996) *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (1995) *''Mario Party series'' (1999-2007) *''Yoshi's Story'' (1998) *''Super Smash Bros.'' (1999) *''Paper Mario'' (2000) *''Mario Tennis'' (2000) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) *''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) *''Yoshi Topsy-Turvy'' (2004) *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' (2005) *'' Mario Superstar BaseBall'' (2005) *''Yoshi's Island DS'' (2006) *''Mario Hoops: 3-on-3'' (2006) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) *'' Mario Super Sluggers'' (2008) *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (2009) *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (2010) *''Mario Sports Mix'' (2011) *''Mario Kart 7'' (2011) *''Mario Tennis Open'' (2012) *''New Super Mario Bros U'' (2012) *''Mario And Luigi Dream Team'' (2013) *''Mario Kart 8'' (2014) *''Yoshi's New Island'' (2014) *''Mario Golf World Tour'' (2014) *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS'' (2014) Trivia *While other non-human Mario characters like Donkey Kong, Bowser and Diddy Kong all use realistic noises in Super Smash Bros., Yoshi still maintains his regular cartoonish noises from his games. This could be because Yoshi using realistic dinosaur noises would be unfitting for his character. *Yoshi is the only character to have a unique shield (an egg), rather than the bubble that all characters in all three games have. *In Yoshi's original games, different colored Yoshis could obtain special powers by eating a shell. Yoshi's Final Smash demonstrates those of the blue and red Yoshis: flying and breathing fireballs. *Even though Yoshi can take on different colors, the color for all Egg-like moves will still be the default green, unlike in other games, such as Yoshi's Story, where the egg colour would be the same as the Yoshi. *Yoshi has the *most* ways to dodge Pit's arrow in brawl by sidestepping: One for his regular shield, one for his regular sidestep and two of his taunts can sidestep the arrow. * In Super Smash Brothers Melee, a Mario and Yoshi Trophy was made for the game, but is only in the Japenesse version. The trophy reads: Yoshi was first introduced Super Mario World and the sight of Mario riding the helpful character so became an outstanding image. Despite his Cape, Mario can't fly while astride Yoshi. The pair can make huge jumps and drift slowly back to earth, though. As a last resort, Mario could leap off Yoshi's back to safety. * Many Yoshi's appeared in a downloadable level released for Sonic Lost World that was based on the Yoshi series. * For both Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Yoshi was the last of the "original 8" to be revealed as a playable character. Category:Characters Category:Yoshi universe Category:Mario universe Category:Characters (SSBM) Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Playable Characters Category:Defaults